And That Was It
by Inyx Dawn
Summary: “They were so sweet together, you know? Like one minute they were friends and the next they were lovers. None of us could tell the difference in their eyes; it just seemed that their gestures had broadened out.” Sometimes, love does crazy things to people
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various productions, etc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** "They were so sweet together, you know? Like one minute they were friends and the next they were lovers. None of us could tell the difference in their eyes; it just seemed that their gestures had broadened out." Sometimes, love does crazy things to people.

**Warning For Future Chapters:** Character Death; Lemon; Lime

* * *

**__ The Beginning __**

* * *

"There were times when all I had to do was look at them, each in their own world, to know that it was a world they shared," he whispered.

The red head laughed bitterly, his eyes downcast. "A fucked up world where all there was was the other."

The man raised an eyebrow and stared down at him. "And?"

Axel smirked. "And that was it."

* * *

_"Riku! Let's go to the beach, Riku!" a tiny boy, maybe six years old, called out._

_The silver haired seven year old laughed and ran up to him. "Sure, Sora," he responded with a smile._

_High pitched laughter climbed over the sound of the rushing waves. The two boys ran in circles, falling in the soft sand, their hands meeting. They brought their hands to their faces which were tinted red with lack of air._

_Riku's face softened as Sora gave him a wide grin. "I love you, Riku! Best friends forever?"_

_The aquamarine eyed boy watched as Sora put out a delicate pale hand. He grasped it firmly and said, "Love you too. Best friends forever."_

* * *

"They were inseparable," the golden brown haired teen cried. "There was no Riku or Sora; there was Riku **and** Sora."

Tidus smiled sharply. "Sometimes it seemed as if there was room for no one else."

The young woman smiled sympathetically. "And what else?"

The teen laughed, collapsing down on the sofa, his eyes glittering. "And that was it."

* * *

_"Sora!" Riku called out to his best friend._

_The brown haired teen turned around in mid bounce. A bright smile adorned his face as he caught sight of the silver haired boy._

_"Riku!" Sora exclaimed._

_He skipped over to his friend, jumping down in front of him and grabbing him into a hug._

_Riku smirked widely before lifting the light boy up and spinning him around, their laughing intermingling beautifully._

* * *

"Their voices, Riku's deep and slightly husky and Sora's still boyish and innocent, just seemed right together. Like God made them for each other," the orange haired teen explained.

His mother smiled sadly. "And what else?"

Wakka put his hands behind his head, the picture of comfort, and grinned. "And that was it, I suppose."

* * *

_The college freshman sighed, staring pitifully down at his hands. "Sora..."_

_"Yeah?" an innocent voice asked from behind._

_Riku jumped up and turned sharply, glaring playfully at the high school senior._

_"Don't do that, Sora!" the eighteen year old proclaimed trying to hide his embarrassment._

_The seventeen year old giggled. "So why were you whispering my name?"_

_Riku sighed again, his good mood gone. "We hardly ever see each other anymore. I suppose I just miss you."_

_A soft hand brushed his cheek as deft fingers carefully held his face forcing him to look up. A pair of vibrant blue eyes peered up at him, searching his eyes for something._

_Sora smiled suddenly, his eyes closing slightly and his head tilting cutely. The boy leaned in and covered Riku's lips with his own. It was only a moment, but that was all that was needed._

_"We'll just have to hang out more is all. Right, Riku?" Sora said sweetly, his hands grasping the silver haired teen's._

_Riku glanced down at their hands, a light blush adorning his face before he glanced at Sora's face. He smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah," he whispered._

* * *

The black haired girl smiled through her tears. "They were so sweet together, you know? Like one minute they were friends and the next they were lovers. None of us could tell the difference in their eyes; it just seemed that their gestures had broadened out."

Her father nodded hesitantly. "How long did they know each other?" he asked a bit skeptic about the two boys' relationship.

Tifa glanced out the window and at the rainy sky. "All their lives. Their parents were neighbors and childhood friends themselves. I suppose it's no wonder their kids followed suit."

The man sighed and handed his daughter the box of Kleenex sitting on the counter.

"What else?"

"And that was it."

* * *

**© 2009 Inyx Dawn**


	2. The Story

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various productions, etc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** "They were so sweet together, you know? Like one minute they were friends and the next they were lovers. None of us could tell the difference in their eyes; it just seemed that their gestures had broadened out." Sometimes, love does crazy things to people.

**Warning For Future Chapters:** Character Death; Lemon; Lime

* * *

**__ The Story __**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Riku?" a timid voice called out in the dark room.

"Yeah?"

"What do you desire?"

What would have made most people shocked at being asked such a lecherous question only made Riku glance swiftly over at Sora.

"I think," he began slowly, "that it is a human's desire to want suffering. But to want it combined with such an emotion that it would make us deliriously happy to be so miserable."

The brunette sat up to get a better view of his best friend. Sora smiled slightly. It never stopped to amaze him how absolutely stunning the silver haired teen could be without even trying.

"However," a husky voice cut through his thoughts, "I desire only happiness. And, really, with you, it's all I've found."

Riku's narrow eyes gazed intently at his lover making Sora squirm even with the giant grin adorning his face.

"I love you too...Mr. Mushy!"

The sound of playful growling and laughter made its way to the ears of all the occupants in the basement. It only served to make them smile.

* * *

_There will be times; by_ God _will there be times, when it feels like you're looking at something bigger than anything you have ever even_ dreamed _of seeing. And there's nothing you can do to stop it._

_- Yuffie_

_

* * *

_

The soft pattering of rain filled the small child's ears, his mind, his body as he rested quietly on the hard pavement in front of his new home.

"Hello, I'm Riku."

Another child's voice disrupted his concentration on the rain. The five year old opened his eyes a bit to glance at the other boy. His eyes widened instinctively as he gazed at what surely must be art come to life. The other boy's silver hair gleamed brilliantly in the afternoon sun, and his aquamarine eyes reminded him of the ocean.

The brunette looked on for a moment before he rolled over and giggled. Standing up, he found that he barely reached Riku's shoulder.

"Hi! I'm Sora!" The boy replied with a large grin.

The child raised a single eyebrow, peering into Sora's eyes, his own flickering slightly, before he smiled.

"Friends?"

"Of course!" Sora replied with conviction.

* * *

_He makes me feel like I don't need the rain. Like everything is sunshine. And, really, with him, it might as well be._

_-Sora_

_

* * *

_

"So I hear that you're tired of hearing only snippets of those two's lives." It wasn't a question but more of a statement.

He answered anyway. "Yes. I need to know everything if I am to figure this out."

Sephiroth smirked. "Well then, I hope you aren't busy for quite a long time."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "How long?"

"As long as it takes to fill up fifteen years worth of memories."

* * *

**© 2009 Inyx Dawn**


	3. The Pure

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various productions, etc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** "They were so sweet together, you know? Like one minute they were friends and the next they were lovers. None of us could tell the difference in their eyes; it just seemed that their gestures had broadened out." Sometimes, love does crazy things to people.

**Warning For Future Chapters:** Character Death; Lemon; Lime

**Note: **For future reference, if something is in italics it is either a flashback or it is a quote. For example, each part of this chapter is in sections; it goes as follows: quote, flashback, interview question, quote, present. The interview questions are in the past when concerning what Sephiroth will be sharing with Cloud; however, it is still a big part of the present. They will all be connected.

_**

* * *

**_

_The Pure _

* * *

"_Sometimes you will see something so gorgeous, something so magnificant that on one hand you desire it with every fiber of your being; but on the other hand, you know it's a sure path to madness, a beautiful tradgedy."_

_-Tifa_

* * *

"_Hey Riku?" a soft voice whispered, muffled slightly from behind a velvet blanket._

_The teal eyed young man turned around to face his small lover. He automatically placed an elegant hand on a mostly covered head, long fingers soothingly brushing though silky brown locks._

"_Yeah, Sora?" he whispered back._

_Sora did not respond at first, simply taking in the safe comfort his partner provided him. He gave a sigh of contentment before focusing hazy eyes on a slightly grinning Riku._

"_Will we be happy there?" Sora asked anxiously._

_The hand stilled for a moment, perhaps because of the owner's surprise before continuing its rythmic brushing._

"_As long as we're together, we'll always be happy. However, if you do not wish to do this I will not hold it against you. It's a big step in our relationship; a step many do not take. I will wait for you forever because my heart tells me that, just as I cannot live without you, I cannot die without you."_

_The blue eyed twenty year old beamed in happiness and jumped on his lover, whispering over and over the same phrase: "If I'm with you, Riku, I feel as if I could do absolutely anything."_

* * *

"I wasn't surprised that they had done what they had. In all fucking honesty I had been wondering what was taking them so long," a soft voice muttered almost apathetically.

Cloud raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And you did not try to stop them? If you knew it would happen why did you not inform anyone?"

Roxas's eyes flashed in rage as he moved from his seat. "Everyone fucking knew it! You think that with a love like that they wouldn't have wanted something pure for the other?" he practically screamed.

Axel chuckled bitterly. "Everyone knows there's nothing purer than fucking heaven."

Cloud closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "No, I suppose there isn't.

* * *

"_I wish only for his eternal happiness; if this is what I must do to insure it…then so be it."_

_-Riku_

* * *

Sephiroth gracefully took a seat across from the blonde, folding his legs gently and placing his hands on his knees.

"Now," he started, "I believe we should start at Riku's past."

"Why?" Cloud interrupted.

The silver haired man smiled thinly. "Because to understand what they did, you need to understand _them_."

The detective paused, thinking carefully before nodding. "Very well."

Sephiroth nodded and began.

**

* * *

**

© 2010 Inyx Dawn


End file.
